The West's
by PrimeExample3
Summary: A story based off the new ABC show ' The Fosters '.
1. Chapter 1

" Okay, guys they're home! Everyone be cool " Jesus calls out to his other siblings, looking the curtains watching this parents get out the car with his new sister, Callie. Mariana chuckles at her brother.

" Yeah, cause looking through the curtains waiting for our moms to get home with our new sister is totally ' cool ', Jes " Mariana, Jesus twin sister, jokes while getting up walking to the kitchen.

" Aw c'mon Mar, he's just excited. You know it's been awhile since they've adopted " Brandon tells his younger sister, watching something on mtv in the living room, turns watching his sister walk away.

Hearing the sound of their mom, Tori, heels clicking on the pavement leading up to the drive way. A 16 year old Jesus West and Mariana West and a 17 year old Brandon West listen to the key turn in the front door and 3 figures walk in quietly. The 3 three siblings try as hard as possible to look like they were doing something else

" God, you kids suck at trying to cover up " Their mom, Jade West, says being typically Jade.

Tori laughs at her wives comment, while shaking her head at her kids.

A girl, no older than 15, stands beside her new parents. Looking around part of her new house and her new brothers and sister.

Upon Jade giving Tori a nudge, Tori speaks up.

" Um, kids this is... " Hugging her new, yet fragile, daughter by shoulders, smiling at her " This is Callie "

" Welcome to the West family, Callie " Jesus, Mariana and Brandon say in unison waiting for Callie to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

" Um, kids this is... " Hugging her new, yet fragile, daughter by shoulders, smiling at her " This is Callie "

" Welcome to the West family, Callie " Jesus, Mariana and Brandon say in unison waiting for Callie to respond.

Being the new addition to the West family, Callie directs her head to the floor beneath her feet and doesn't respond.

" It's okay Sweetie, we'll talk at dinner " Tori says smiling.

Jesus, Mariana and Brandon look at each other with questioning faces, watching as the Mamá walks away into the kitchen and Mom takes their new younger sister upstairs to her new bedroom.

They shrug at each other, walking away going their separate ways.

Walking upstairs with her youngest daughter, Jade shows Callie the rest of the house. Stopping at a closed bedroom door, Jade turns the door nob to a room with a bed, desk, night stand, dresser, tv, laptop and everything else the young girl would need.

" And here's your room... " She says smiling at the girl.

Leaning on the door frame, Jade watches her quiet daughter put her bag and suit case down in the room while her eyes wandering around the new bedroom

" I know it may not feel like home yet, but once you get really settled in it will " She says in hope of getting a response from the mute girl.

Callie hadn't talked much since the picked her up from the foster home, Tori worried about the troubled girl not talking, though her wife had told her to expect that. Jade had more in common with Callie then Callie knew.

Callie, yet again didn't respond, instead she lightly smiled at her new Mom.

" Well, your bedroom is right in between mine and your Mamás and Mariana. So, if ever need anything just give us a knock, okay? " Callie nodded in her Moms direction. Smiling in agreement, walking away, Jade looks back at her daughter.

" By the way, dinner is soon kiddo " Jade then walks away from the no-longer empty room.

Walking into the kitchen, Jade notices her half Latina wife standing at the stove, smirks and sneaks up behind her quietly, slipping two hands around her waist.

The naturally tan girl jumps in surprise, turning around to face her pale wife.

" Hey " Tori whispers, quickly kissing the taller girl. " You show Callie her room? "

" Yes, I did " The former goth responds.

" Is she talking yet? " Tori questions. Jade sighs.

" I told you, it going to take her awhile, honey. She needs to adjust " Jade informs her wife

Tori sighs in sadness turning back to the stove, no longer facing her other half

" I know, its just...I want her to be happy, Jay " Tori expresses.

" I'm sure she's happy, I mean shes out of that foster home. With us, in a home with her own bedroom and much more, okay? It's going to be bumpy but she'll be alright. " Jade explains kissing her wife's cheek.

Getting no respond, Jade questions again

" Okay, Vega? " using her wife's old nickname

" Okay. " Tori mumbles. Jade laughs under her breath.

" I love you, Tori " Jade uttered

" and I love you, too. Can you call the kids to come and eat? "


End file.
